Glitter
by PanicAttack757
Summary: Shane helps Caitlyn with an arts and crafts project. Cute little Shaitlyn one-shot. please read and review!


**A/N: **Okay, so here I am, writing another one-shot. It's like my third one in three days, PLUS I updated my chapter story "Take A Breath" I'm writing like crazy! But anyway, this one is another Shaitlyn. And once again, I'm using the One Hundred and One prompts by LaPaige. This time I will be using number 37. Glitter. Well enjoy! And remember to pretty please review! Thanks!

_Glitter._

"Tell me again why you asked _me_ to help you with this?" Shane said, for about the fiftieth time in the past hour.

I sighed. "_Because_," I repeated myself again, "I asked Mitchie but she was going out with Nate, and I would have asked him next but obviously he's with Mitchie. And I asked Jason and Ella, but they were going out too. Apparently tonight's Date Night, or something like that."

Shane sighed. "So this is what I get for being single. Being stuck here with you, making stupid arts and crafts for the stupid children you watch all day."

I smacked him. "They are not stupid, Shane, they are adorable, and I love them. And believe me, I would not have asked you if I didn't really need the help. You think I like being stuck here with you any more than you do?"

But, in fact, I really didn't mind being stuck here with Shane. I've sort of had a crush on him for a while now. God only knows why I like him, but I do. I've liked him ever since he and Mitchie broke up. I think I actually liked him before that, but I just wouldn't admit it because he was with Mitchie. But she was okay with me liking Shane. We'd talked about it. And besides she was happy with Nate. And I knew that Shane was over Mitchie and they were good friends. But there's no way Shane would ever see me as more than a friend.

But back to our little project. You see, me being 19, and now too old to be a camper at Camp Rock, I had to get a summer job. And so I got a job as a camp counselor at the local day camp, where I work with the five year olds. They are adorable, and I love my job. But, you see, tomorrow, my group of little five year old girls decided it would be 'Princess Day' so it was my job to make all the crowns for my group of 17 girls. There is another counselor who works with me and my group, but, like I said before, it's apparently Date Night, because she's going out, so I have to make all 19 princess crowns (for the 17 campers, and for me and Dina, the other counselor). The girls had decided they wanted purple and pink crowns, with glitter and stickers on them. So I went out and got lots of construction paper, purple and pink, of course, and I bought glitter and stickers. But once I got all of the supplies, I realized that if I did this alone it would take all night, so I called for backup. And Shane was the only one available. And I'm actually surprised he even said yes.

So far we'd made about 7 out of the 19 crowns. I was actually really glad to have Shane's help, otherwise I'd only have made about two at this point. We had to cut the construction paper so that it was in the shape of a crown, then we layered the paper so that the purple paper was sticking out from behind the pink paper, so that both colors could be seen. Then we put glue all over it, and covered it with silver and gold glitter. Then, finally, we put some star stickers on the crown, and it was done! Shane was surprisingly good at making these crowns. And even though he was complaining the whole time, I could tell he was actually have at least a little bit of fun.

We were working mostly in silence. Occasionally Shane would make some rude comment, so typical of him, but otherwise we were quiet.

Until Shane turned to me and said, "So, how have you been, Caitlyn? I feel like I hardly ever get to see you or talk to you."

I was slightly surprised that he even cared, on any level, what was going on in my life. But I answered, "Oh, you know, same old, really. I've been good I guess. How about you?"

He nodded. "I've been okay, too. Sorely lacking in the love department, but that I can deal with."

I laughed. "I'm surprised you have a problem with that, I mean what girl wouldn't want to go out with Shane Gray?"

Shane raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Is that your way of saying you're interested?"

I knew he was only joking, but I couldn't help but blush. "Of course not, Shane. I'm just saying you're so popular that you of all people should not be having trouble finding a girl."

He nodded again, "You'd think so, wouldn't you? To bad the only girl I want would never want me." He muttered the last part, but I heard him.

"So you like somebody?" I said, now very interested. "Who?"

He smirked again. "Now, Caitlyn, why would I tell you that?"

I shrugged. "Eh, thought I'd give it a try."

"So, what about you? You liking anyone right now?" He asked.

I blushed again, but replied honestly, "Yeah. But don't think I'm going to tell you." He just smiled at me, and continued working. "So, how's the new album going?"

Shane's face lit up at the mention of that. "Great!" he said. "The label was so impressed with how well our last album sold with the new sound, that they're letting us control every little decision! It's amazing! I'm actually getting to make the music that I want to make, and that Nate and Jason want to. And it's awesome because we're on the same page for everything! I love that we just work so well together. They're great."

I couldn't help but grin. Shane sounded so happy when talking about his band mates and how the label was now letting them do what they wanted. "That's great, Shane. I'm really happy for you guys."

He looked at me, and smiled. "Thanks, Caitlyn."

We continued working on the crowns for another hour or so, until we were done. It was about 9:30 when we finished. I looked at all the crowns, and, if I do say so myself, I thought they came out pretty good. Then I looked at what I had left over. I had bought just enough sticker, and enough paper, but I had bought way to much glitter. I had tons left over.

"Great." I mutter.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I bought way to much glitter! Now its gonna go to waste. I hate wasting things..." I replied.

Then Shane grinned evilly and said, "I think I know how we can put it to good use."

I was about to ask how, when Shane took a handful of the glitter and threw it in my face.

"Shane!" I shrieked "What the hell?!"

"Well, you gonna get me back, or what?" He asks, smirking, and laughing and my now glitter covered face.

"Oh, I'm _so_ going to get you back." And I took a handful of glitter myself, and slammed my hand into his hair, rubbing the glitter in.

He shrieked like a little girl, "NOT THE HAIR!"

I laughed out loud, and grabbed more glitter. "Take THAT!" I said, throwing it in his face.

He took the rest of the first container and poured it all over me. I shrieked again, and grabbed the next container, and opening it.

"Uh oh," Shane said, and started running. I chased after him into my living room. But he had disappeared. I walked around the room, until I was standing by my couch. Then I screamed as Shane jumped up from behind my couch. The shock caused me to throw the container of glitter in the air, causing it to get all over both of our faces. "Gotcha" Shane said, running around the couch. He practically ran into me, causing me to fall backwards onto the couch. As I was falling, I instinctively grabbed onto Shane's shoulders, so I had pulled him down with me. Now he was lying on top of me.

I felt my face heat up, and I knew it had to be bright red. "Um... Shane?" I said, uncertainly.

He smirked down at me. "Yes, Caitlyn." He looked quite comfortable with being on top of me.

"You're... kind of lying on top of me..." I mutter, trying not to show how embarrassed I was at how close we were.

But he just grinned and said, "Maybe I like it better this way." And slowly, so slowly that I wasn't even complete sure he was actually doing it, he leaned down. And then he pressed his lips to mine, for just a second, before quickly pulling away, and getting off of me.

I was confused out of my mind. Why had he kissed me, then gotten up so quickly? What was that about? I sat up slowly, and said, "Shane?"

"Um... I guess I should help you clean up. This place is covered in glitter now." He said, with his back to me.

"Yeah, I guess... but Shane..."

"Look," he said turning to face me, "Just forget it, okay? It was an accident. I don't know what came over me. If you want to forget about it, that's cool."

I got up and slowly walked over to him. "But that's just the thing, Shane. I don't want to forget about it. I mean unless you do. I just want to know... what _was _that?" I was still completely light headed from that kiss. Sure it had been rather short, but it had also been amazing, just because it was from him.

He sighed, and looked down at me. "I'm not sure. But I liked it. A lot."

I blushed, and smiled. "Me too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded. "Remember before when I told you I liked someone?" He nodded. "Well, you're that someone."

"How come you never told me?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I just never thought you'd feel the same. And maybe I shouldn't have told you. I mean you did say before that you like someone else, and-"

But he cut me off. "I never said I liked someone else. I said I liked someone. And it's you. I've always liked you. That's sort of why me and Mitchie broke up, we both had feeling for other people. She liked Nate, and well, I liked you. _Like_ you, I mean. Because I still do like you. Why else would I have kissed you?"

I was shocked by what I was hearing. "I don't know..." I said. But then I smirked, and said, "but I wouldn't mind doing it again."

He smiled at me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

We decided we should finish cleaning up, but since the glitter was everywhere, it took forever to do. Finally, though, at around 11 we were done, and both Shane and I crashed instantly.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up, feeling refreshed. Then I looked at the clock and saw it was already 8:30. Crap. I had to be at work in less than 30 minutes. I jumped out of bed, and jumped in the shower. I was out of the shower in record time. But then I realized. Usually I walk to work, because it's not too far, and it's good exercise but if I walked today, I'd be late. But I didn't have my car because it was in the being fixed. What was I going to do now?

I was running around frantically all over my apartment grabbing everything I needed. When I entered my living room, I suddenly remembered that Shane was still there. I was about to leave, so I decided to wake him up to tell him.

I shook him, lightly. "Shane?" He groaned and rolled over. I giggled. "Shane I'm leaving okay? You can stay here if you want, but if you leave just lock the door okay?" I wasn't getting much of a response out of him, so I decided to try another way to get him up. I kissed him.

His eyes flew opened, but they quickly closed again as he kissed me back. I pulled away once I was sure he was really up. Sure, I loved now being able to kiss him, but I really had to get to work. He protested to me pulling away, and tried to get me to kiss him again. But I was persistent.

"Nope, I've really got to go to work now. If I don't start walking now, I'll be really late." I said.

"Why don't I just drive you?" Shane suggested. "Then I can hang out with you all day and help you with the kids."

I blushed. "Shane, you really don't have to do that."

He grinned. "But I want to." He jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll just be a minute!"

A few minutes later, he came out of my bathroom, looking perfect, might I add. He grabbed all the princess crowns and said, "Lets go."

With Shane driving me, I got to work right on time. Dina, the other counselor of my group was already there, chewing a piece of gum. When she saw who I was with, she nearly choked on her gum.

"Oh my god! You're Shane Gray!" She shrieked. Shane smiled politely, but I could tell he was cringing on the inside.

"Shane, this is Dina. Dina, my friend Shane." I said introducing them.

"You know Shane Gray?!" She said to me. I nodded, blushing slightly.

Slowly my group of girls started arriving. Shane gave them each a princess crown, and every single one of the little girls stared at him, in shock. Some of them shrieked for joy, and one of them almost passed out.

I introduced the girls to Shane telling them that he would be here for today.

"He can be our king!" One of the little girls, Georgina, said. The other's agreed with her.

Shane laughed. "Okay, then Caitlyn shall be my Queen." I blushed, but the girls cheered.

The rest of the day, Shane was great with the girls. It was really cute seeing him play with them, or help take care of them if they got hurt, and just everything he did.

At the end of the day, when we were waiting for the parents to come pick up the girls, Georgina came up to Shane and me. We were sitting together talking, and holding hands. Georgina noticed this and she said, "Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I blushed. Because I realized that I didn't know. Sure, Shane and I had kissed and all that, but where did we stand with the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing? I didn't know. So I turned to look at Shane.

He smiled at Georgina and said, "Come here." He whispered something in Georgina's ear. When he was done, she turned to me and said, "Shane told me to ask you if you want to be his girlfriend."

I smiled and whispered in Georgina's ear, "Tell Shane that yes, I'd love to be his girlfriend."

Georgina said what I had told her to say to Shane. He grinned at me, and in front of all the girls, kissed me. But I didn't really care, I was just glad to finally be with Shane. And it was perfect.

**A/N: **Okay, so I really kinda like this story! I think it's cute! And I don't think it came out too horrible. And I couldn't think of what to make the title, so I just made it the prompt I used, which was glitter (obviously. Lol) Well tell me what you think! Review!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
